Is There a Reason to Live?
by UnknownNewsie
Summary: Blink ROMANCE! Jack saves a girl from an abusive bf and then tries to get in bed wit her. What happens when the girl turns out to be Blinks best friend and Spots sister? Read and review...WARNING! A lil reference to sex! FINISHED!
1. Is this my hero or another scumbag?

"I'm not going ta sleep wit ya!" I quickly picked up my bag that was left on the stairs and started to walk out of the Lodging House. I stopped in my spot as soon as I felt someone grab my arm.  
  
"Youse aint going anywhere!" I turned to face the angry Queens leader. "If Ise want sometin den Ise gonna get it. And no whore is gonna stop me from getting what Ise want." His eyes were cold as ice and I felt myself tense to his touch. Tears threatened to fall but I couldn't let this bastard see me cry. So I swung my bag at his head. He put his hand up to his head where I had hit him. "Youse are gonna pay fer dat youse stupid whore." He growled and pushed me onto the floor. He came up to me and kicked me in the stomach.  
  
"What youse doing dere Lion?" A voice came from the door and I couldn't see who it was since tears were flooding my vision.  
  
"Ise teaching dis whore a lesson, whats it to ya?"  
  
"Shes one of me newsies! Ise tought wese had an understanding on not soaking me newsies?"  
  
"Ise didn't know she was one of youse newsies. Maybe youse should keep dis one on a leash, cause all she'll be is a stupid whore!" I then felt spit come from above me and knew it was from Lion.   
  
"Youse getting on me nerves." I heard footsteps come closer to me and i started to shake. I only trusted one person and that would be Kid Blink. But he wasn't here to save me like many other times. The person from the door picked me up and left. I could hear Lion slam his fist into something as we left. The person who had gotten me out of the Lodging House let me down and let me fix myself up a little bit. I turned around and saw a tall boy who looked the age of 17 who had a red bandana on.   
  
"Aren't you Jack Kelly?"  
  
"Yea Ise am and youse would be?"  
  
"Oh, how rude of me. I'm Bridget Lee."  
  
"Well, nice ta meet youse. Where do youse belong?"  
  
"Nowhere. I deserve to die, but of course Blink would have nothing of that kind of talk."  
  
"Youse know Kid BLink?"  
  
"Yea, he's one of my best friends. We used to be neighbors before his parents died."  
  
"Well den dat means youse can stay wit us. Cause dats where Blink stays. Dats if youse want to."  
  
"I think that will be okay, as long as your boys try nothing."  
  
"Don't worry, me boys are better den dese losers here in Queens." I gave him a smile and we started to walk in one direction which must mean that was the way to Manhattan. Boy, was I wrong..... 


	2. the abandoned apartment and my brother

Jack took me to an old building that looked like it has been abondoned for ages. When we got closer to the building, Jack grabbed my arm and led me inside. He took me in through an entrance that was broken through and he took me upstairs to an office looking room. In the room was a bed that looked like its been used many times.   
  
"What are we doing here?"  
  
"It looked like ya needed a rest."  
  
"I thought we were going to go by Blink? Or was I mistaken when you told me to follow you." Jack came up to me and placed his arm around my waist and his other hand on my neck and started to pull me closer to him. "What are ya do-" I almost finished my sentence when Jack brought his lips to mine. He tried to get his tongue into my mouth but I bit my lip to make sure i wouldn't open it. We broke apart and he threw me to the ground.  
  
"What do yas tink yosue doing? Tink youse better den me?"  
  
"No I just don't think that it is proper for me to....to.....make out with you when I don't even know you."  
  
"Youse a whore and youse will do as I say!" I stood up but made sure that I stood no where near Jack.  
  
"I'm not a whore. I was going out with Lion and just to let you know, I have parents but it turns out that they went out of town for the weekend." I walked past him and headed down the stairs. I walked faster when I heard footsteps behind me but then I knew i couldn't get away when Jack grabbed my arm and held me up against a wall.   
  
"Youse aint gonna ever repeat any of dis to anyone! Youse hear me?"  
  
"Yes I hear you." Jack slowly let go of me and walked out of the building. I quietly whispered to myself. "But that doesn't mean that i listened."   
  
I walked out onto the streets recognizing the Brooklyn streets. I knew how far the Brooklyn Lodging House was and knew that if I went to Manhattan then it would be too much for me. SO i went to the Brooklyn Lodging House knowing that my brother Spot would let me stay. He has let me before. I walked into the building saying my hello's to the kloppmann and then heading towards the bunkroom. I tried to quietly enter the room but my foot hit a chair that was laying around. A boy with black hair and a white shirt with shorts turned around from watching two boys wrestle and saw me.   
  
"Bridget! Youse back." He came up to me and spit in his hand and extended it, I did the same. I might act all proper but I grew up with my brothers friends and knew what I had to do to get accepted.   
  
"Yea i am. Do you know where Spot is?"  
  
"Yea he's up in his room."  
  
"Does he have a girl up there?"  
  
"No he got inta a fight and wanted ta go to bed."  
  
"Ok thanks." I smiled and turned and out the room and then headed up the staircase that led to my brothers room. I knocked on it three times, but no answer. So i hit the door harder.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Can I come in?"  
  
"Bridget?" He asked as I heard him fall off his bed and he came and opened the door to find me standing there. "What are youse doing here?"  
  
"Lion broke up wit me cause i didn't want ta sleep wit him." I felt myself start to tear up and all Spot did was come to me and give me a hug."But dats not it." He pulled apart but kept me at arms length and asked,  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Well Lion was beating up on me and this boy came and....saved me I guess. And he was going to take me back to his Lodging house, but instead he took me to an abandoned building and tried ta get me in bed with him."  
  
"Who was dis?"  
  
"Well I know you know him. But I don't think he knows that I'm your sist-"  
  
"Who was it?"  
  
"I don't want to say. I'm just going to say that he stays at the Manhattan Lodging House."  
  
"What does he look like?" I felt Spots grip on my shoulders tighten. He has always been an overprotective brother to me. And I guess I don't mind much because not many people know that I'm his sister.   
  
"Spot your hurting me." He let go of my shoulders and opened the door to his room and closed it as soon as I was in it. He walked over to his dresser and pulled out his bag of prized marbles and put it into his pocket. "Where are you going?"  
  
"I'm going ta visit Manhattan fer awhile."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"My questions need answering."  
  
"Can you tell Blink to come visit me here." Spot nodded and walked out of the room as I sat on my bed that was in the corner away from his bed. I stayed there a couple of times. But I moved my bed away from his and into the corner when he started to bring his girlfriend over.   
  
Spot visiting Manhattan can never be good. 


	3. Visiting Manhattan

Shout Outs!!!!!!!!!  
  
WeBuiltThisCityOnRockAndRoll- Thanks for your long reviews.....good ideas too. Thanks  
  
OneConfusedNewsie- HOpe you like this chapter....man I feel like we're losing each other........My heart will go on Jack!@  
  
Queenie- Thanks you always know what to say when a girls down  
  
Echo O'Rourk- Thanks for reviewing......sometimes Jack can't always be the hero  
  
TheLoneReed- I called you weird I called you weird  
  
Angelfish7- I'm glad you like it  
  
JustDuck- Thanks for reviewing  
  
Melissa- Sorry SPot didn't get too mad in this chapter, but trust me, as soon as he finds out if was Jack he'll get real angry  
  
_____________________Spots POV  
  
No one should ever take advantage of a girl. Especially my sister. And I would have thought that the boys from Manhattan were civil and had respect for the girls. I slowly made it over the Brooklyn Bridge planning on my revenge. My sister is my family, me and her are the only ones left. They mess with her they mess with me.  
  
"Hey Spot!" I looked over to see Racetrack. He was a good man, well thats what I thought of all the guys at the Lodging House in Manhattan.   
  
"Heya Race come here." I waited for him and we started to walk to the Lodging House together.  
  
"Whats going on Spot? Youse look pissed."  
  
"Well dats because Ise am. Found out someone tried ta do sometin ta me sister."  
  
"Youse have a sister?"  
  
"Yea and she was on 'er way ta me Lodging House when one of youse Manhattan boys came and tried ta get 'er in bed."  
  
"Ise can tell ya right now dat it wasn't me." I knew some people feared me. I think they only feared because of what happened to the last Brooklyn leader. I had to get the leadership because the leader at that time was making Brooklyn look like a scabber. Always giving into money, I wouldn't have it. SO I took him on and obviously, took over Brooklyn.  
  
"Do youse know who came in late?"  
  
"No but deres da sign in book, but Ise don't tink Kloppmann would let youse see it."  
  
"We'll see about dat." I knew I was a little too cocky and just a pain to try to understand. Both Race and I walked in and I went right up to the Kloppmann.  
  
"Hey there Spot. Been awhile, what can i do for you?"  
  
"Ise need ta know who checked in late."  
  
"And the reason would be?"  
  
"One of yer boys tried ta do sometin ta me sista. She didn't give me a name because shes scared." This got the attention to everyone who was down there hanging around. Especially Kid Blinks.  
  
"What happened ta er?" He yelled over the boys. I turned to see Kid Blink with a face of extreme anger.  
  
"Youse hoird me. Someone tried ta get me sista in bed. And it was one of youse and Ise like ta know who."  
  
"Whats all da racket down dere?" I looked over to the stairs and saw Jack coming down the stairs.   
  
"Where have youse been?" I asked. I didn't think Jack would be the kind of guy to go for girls on the street, but Sarah just dumped him. He wasn't himself anymore.  
  
"Out. Whats it to yas Conlon?" I didn't like his tone, I had this strange feeling like he was hiding something from me too. SO I took out my sling shot and my marbles and aimed to Jacks head.   
  
"Youse tell me da truth Kelly or youse gonna be out like Race at da races. Youse try and mess round wit a goil today?"  
  
"If Ise ever try Ise usually succeed." What was that suppose to mean?  
  
"BLink!" I yelled still staring at Jack.   
  
"Yea Spot?"  
  
"Bridget wants ya to come and see er." I put my sling shot down and walked out of the Lodging House with Blink following.  
  
"What was dat all bout?"  
  
"No one tries anytin wit my sista, Ise don't care who dey are."  
  
"How do youse know it was Kelly."  
  
"Ise don't. Ise was hoping he'd say sometin. But youse gotta do me a favor?"  
  
"Whats dat?"  
  
"As soon as we get ta da Lodging House, youse gotta try and get Bridget ta tell ya da name."  
  
"I'll try. But youse know 'er. She's as stubborn as a mule."  
  
"Yea, she takes afta me father." I mumbled to myself.  
  
___________________________  
  
Now you people need to review  
  
Yea its that button  
  
that says review  
  
Thanks   
  
Sami 


	4. Lies Friends Brooklyn

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I would do individual thank yous, but I have to do my chores, and I need to hurry up and write this. But I am going to give all the reviewers some….  
  
Drums please.  
  
Race: (goes over to drums and starts to pound on them")  
  
Race! Race! RACE!  
  
Race: (stops and looks over) What?!  
  
You can stop….ok now I can get back to what I was going to say. You all get ICEE MAKERS!  
  
Race: Whyse would you give 'im dat?  
  
They were on sale. And…..and they were cheap. And you can make slushies  
  
Race: Good enough reason for me (grabs two icee makers and runs out of the room)  
  
RACE! Those are for the reviewers!~  
  
Enjoy the chapter while I go newsie hunting. (evil laugh)  
  
_______________________________________  
  
JACKS POV  
  
Okay, wait. Spot has a sister? When did this happen?  
  
"Who's all new dat Spot had a sister?" I asked as the newsies remained in the same spots since Spot left. Most newsies shook their heads except a few young ones.  
  
"So Jack, whyse do ya tink Spot got upset at yas?" Well for one thing, it probably was me. Hopefully that girl will listen to me and not tell.   
  
"Spots got problems he's gotta woik out." I said as I started to ascend the stairs again. I walked over the window and sat on the ledge. Okay, I would be if I didn't have a big butt, so I'm basically leaning on it.   
  
What if it was Spots sister in the warehouse? If it is, then I'm in deep shit, I can sure tell you that. I remember the last time I saw Spot beat up someone. I think he might still be in the hospital. No use in hiding, he knows me to well. And if I do go into hiding, then he'll really now it was me.   
  
Wait, why am I worrying about it so much? Its just his sister. Its not like I tried killing her. I even saved her from the leader in Whatever's Ville.   
  
"Hey Jackey boy." I looked over and saw Race walk towards me.   
  
"Whats going on Race?"   
  
"Ise had a talk wit Spot before he came 'ere."  
  
"Really? What'd he say?"  
  
"His sister is da only person left in his family. And he was asking who was coming in late and crap like dat." Race looked at me. "Real pissed too."  
  
"If youse promise not to tell 'im, den Ise guess I'll tell youse."  
  
"Jackey boy, we've known each odder for five years. I didn't rat youse out den, and aint gonna rat on youse now." I stood up and leaned to his ear.  
  
"Specs."  
  
"What bout 'im?"  
  
"He did it." I had to tell him something. I was going to admitt me doing it, but why should I? Not like Spot's gonna beat up Specs. I'm sure of it. And once Spot finds out it wasn't me and finds out it was Specs, then it'll be all good. He can't beat up Specs.  
  
"Ise don't believe youse Cowboy."  
  
"Whyse not?"  
  
"Specs wouldn't even dream of doing dat to anudder goil. He's always reading books. How do youse know it was 'im?"  
  
"Have youse seen 'im lately?" Race shook his head. "Looks like he got a few goils in da sack over da past week." Race looked to the ground and nodded. He then walked away as I went back to leaning on the window.   
  
_____________________  
  
Races POV  
  
Jack's not the best liar out there. If he were then I'd be falling for everything he's telling me.   
  
"Specs."  
  
"What bout 'im?" I asked. What was he getting at?  
  
"He did it." Are youse freaking kidding me? I'm a gambler, not dumb.  
  
"Ise don't believe youse Cowboy." Who would?  
  
"Whyse not?" He asked me as he looked into my eyes.   
  
"Specs wouldn't even dream of doing dat to anudder goil. He's always reading books. How do youse know it was 'im?"  
  
"Have youse seen 'im lately?" I shook my head. "Looks like he got a few goils in da sack over da past week." I looked to the ground and nodded. I walked away and went over to the other side of the room. I can't believe Jack. I've known him for so many years and he thinks he can get away with lying.   
  
Does that mean that he tried to do something with Spots sister? If he did, then he's messing with hot waters. Spot doesn't take any crap. And I can imagine the different ways Spot is planning on killing the bastard who tried to do something to his only sister.   
  
_______________________  
  
Bridget's POV  
  
They should be coming back, right? Spot isn't going to kill anyone, will he?   
  
"BRIDGET!" A voice came from downstairs.   
  
"WHAT DO YOU WANT?"   
  
"Well geesh, I'll just come up there before youse ruin yer vocal cords." I screeched recognizing that voice. It was Blink. I hurried and ran to the door and met him half way up the steps. I basically jumped on him and hugged him as tight as I could.   
  
"Umm…Bridget?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Air is needed." I let go of him and Spot behind him laughed. I lightly smacked Spot on the arm and smiled at him.  
  
"What no hug fer me?" Spot said as he did his puppy face. Sometimes I wonder if that's how he got his name. No one really knows.   
  
"What'd youse do?" I smacked him again.  
  
"Ise didn't do anytin, and enough wit da hitting." He said loudly.   
  
"Well since I'm here, I'm gonna take youse upstairs to talk." Blink said to me as he looked me in the eyes. I loved when he looked at me. Blink pulled me over his shoulder and Spot was left there laughing. Blink carried me all the way up to Spots room and threw me on my bed. I couldn't help but laugh. "So whyse did ya need me to come to Brooklyn?"  
  
"Cause you weren't there for me, and I needed to talk." I sat up against the wall. Blink came and sat at the edge of my bed.   
  
"What do youse mean I wasn't dere fer you?" He asked as he placed his hand on my leg. Now remember people, we're close friends.   
  
"Do Ise need to tell da whole story?" He nodded. "Okay, well I was over at Lion's place, you know cause we were going out. Well he wanted me in bed, and when I refused he tried to make me. One of your guys at Manhattan came and stopped him and got me out of there. Instead of leading me to Manhattan so I could talk to you, he led me to a warehouse where he wanted me in bed."  
  
"Who was it?" Blink asked me.  
  
"I can't tell you."   
  
"Whyse not? Bridget, wese tell each odder everytin. Youse really gonna make a mistake by not telling me."  
  
"How is it a mistake?"  
  
"Well just imagine, if he tried to do it to youse, den he wouldn't hesistate to do it to odder goils. And If youse don't tell us, den odder goils are gonna have to do stuff dey don't want to."  
  
"Yea, but if I tell you, then he's going to know."  
  
"Youse got Spot as a brudder. Whats the worse ting dat could happen?"  
  
"Ruin their friendship." I mumbled.  
  
"What was dat?"  
  
"Nothing. Blink, I don't want to tell. I'm not a scab."  
  
"Telling me who tried getting youse in bed, will not make youse a scab." He said reassuringly. I loved the way how he made me feel like I was just like them, and I wasn't a lowlife.   
  
People think that lowlifes are people who don't have as much money as Pulitzer and Hearst, but to me. Lowlifes are people who don't even give care about the kids who work so hard for the city. Lowlifes are people who care about themselves and not others. So I'm glad I'm not a lowlife.  
  
"Can I tell you later?" I asked pleadingly.   
  
"Why not now?"  
  
"Cause, if I know that I tell you then you'll tell Spot and since its not that dark out, Spot will go kick some major booty. Not like I'm not wanting that, but its already been an eventful day for me." Blink nodded understandingly. We witnessed an awkward silence for awhile, and I guess that's when Blink noticed that he had his hand on me. He quickly removed it and started to talk again.  
  
"So yer not wit Lion anymore?"  
  
"No." I started to feel tears welling up in my eyes, threatening to over come me. "Why Blink? Why does everything have to be about sex. He never wanted it the nine months that we were together. Why now?" Blink must have seen the tears in my eyes, because he came closer to me and put me in his embrace that was comforting. We then heard a knock at the door and Blink got off my bed and stood up as I wiped my eyes.  
  
"Everytin going okay in here?" I looked past Blink and saw Spot entering.   
  
"Yea we're fine Spot." I said.   
  
"Youse okay dere Bridget?"  
  
"Yea, why wouldn't I be?"  
  
"Yer voice is a little cracky."  
  
"Don't worry bout me Spot. Your going to die worrying about me."  
  
"What else am I suppose to do? Youse me sister. Me family." He walked over and put a hand on Blinks shoulder. "Well besides da newsies." I smiled.  
  
"I can't wait til I'm back in me own bed." Spot looked at me with a frown and so did Blink. "I enjoy staying with you but I'm just tired."   
  
"Well den me and Blink will let youse sleep den." I nodded as though two started to walk out.  
  
"Good night Bridge." Blink said as he followed Spot out the room.  
  
___________________________  
  
How was that? Any good?  
  
I don't know anymore. You're the deciding factors.  
  
Now review!  
  
3 Sami 


	5. Drowning? Jack?

Okay people. I finally caught Race and here are the rest of the slushie machines.  
  
Blink: Don't youse tink yer being too mean to Race?  
  
Why?  
  
Blink: Well youse tied him up wit duct tape  
  
And?  
  
Blink: Well dats gonna hoit when it comes off  
  
And your point being?  
  
Blink: *slaps head in fraustration* I have no point  
  
Good. Now to the reviewers! You all get…..  
  
Blink: Can Ise play da drums?  
  
No. Now you all get-  
  
Blink: Please?  
  
No. Now stop or you'll be tied up in duct tape. Or should I say taped in duct tape?  
  
Blink: Fine. I'll shut up.  
  
Good. Now you all get……….  
  
TWISTED CHEETOS! Man they are sooo good! Not really, but I had a few bags lying around.  
  
Blink: Wow, your nice.  
  
I am. Aren't I?  
  
______________________  
  
Bridget's POV  
  
________________  
  
I woke up the next morning with the sun streaming down onto my sheets. I quickly took the pillow from underneath my pillow and placed it upon my face, blocking the blinding light.  
  
"Bridget, youse up." I titled the pillow so I could see who was by my side. It was my dearly beloved brother Spot. He looked at me with that weird look on his face and I just groaned and replaced the pillow on my face. "Awww come on, me face aint dat bad."  
  
"Go look in the mirror, and I'm sure you'll say different." I mumbled into the pillow.  
  
"Hey, I'm being nice 'ere."  
  
"Well go be nice to someone else. I want sleep and I want the sun out of my eyes."  
  
"Boy, aren't wese a princess today?!" Spot said sternly. He never did like it when other people told them their orders, or demands. I removed the pillow from my face and went over to Spots bed and jumped on it. His bed was out of the sunlight.  
  
"Yes I am. So leave."  
  
"Youse sure youse want to on me bed?" I looked up at him.  
  
"Why? What did you do on it? Or I should say who'd you do on it?"  
  
"Youse really want to know?" Spot said as he stood up from the chair he was sitting on and walked over and stood on the side of the bed.  
  
"Eww…..I'm off." I quickly got off the bed, trying to remove the images of my brother and his girlfriend out of my mind. "That's so disgusting. Eww I'm going to puke."   
  
"Whats going on in here?" I looked over to the door and there stood Sophie. Sophie is a.k.a Spots girlfriend. "Oh, hey dere Bridget." She said shyly.  
  
"Hey." We never got to really know each other since Spot's always sticking his tongue in her throat. Eww I just grossed myself out.   
  
"Well Bridget, youse gonna get out?" Spot asked me.  
  
"No." He looked at me with his 'you better, or your not gonna like what you see' look. "Ewwwwwww!" I said as I went out of the room and into the bunkroom.   
  
"Hey dere Bridges!"   
  
"Hey Blink. What are you still doing here?"  
  
"Playing poker. Youse?"  
  
"I'm stuck here. Remember? Parents are out of town."  
  
"Yea Ise remember. I'm not as dumb as yer odder friends."  
  
"My friends are not dumb."  
  
"Yea dey are! De're Scabbers!" A voice came from the opposite side of the room.  
  
"Shut your mouth Tanks. My friends are not scabbers."  
  
"Yea they are."  
  
"No they are not."  
  
"Yea dey are!" Tanks walked over to where Blink and I were standing.  
  
"How are they scabbers?"  
  
"Look at how dey dress. And how dey treat us newsies when wese are around youse."  
  
"Well they don't know any better. They grew up in nice families and they aren't rich. Their parents are."  
  
"But dat doesn't mean dey got to waste deir parents money."  
  
"Your useless! I will never get anything in that tiny head of yours." I said as I looked up to him. He stood a good foot over me and he was very buff. Not buff cuteness, but buff buff, as in, he can beat the bodoodles out of you no matter who you are. No wonder he's second in command.  
  
"Me head isn't tiny shorty." He teased me.  
  
"Hey! I'm glad my butt is closer to the ground!" Tanks picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. He started to walk outside of the building and out into the street. I suddenly realized how other people's looks were. They had faces of disgust and worry since I was dressed so properly, and I was over a newsboys shoulders.  
  
"Yer gonna learn a lesson."  
  
"Where are we going today? The pier again?"  
  
"Yay! Go to da pier!" Blink yelled from behind us. I just looked at him and he smirked. "What? Ise can have some fun can't I?" We walked for a little while and we finally arrived at the pier.   
  
"You need to find a better place to take me. The pier's getting old." That's when Tanks threw me in. I swam to the top and screamed, "Its cold! Oh my gosh, its freezing!" I couldn't swim that well, but I know how to stay above water. I looked over to the horizon and saw a big boat going by and saw the big waves coming off of it. I started to swim closer to the ladder but I didn't make it in time. The waves hit me and I soon was underwater. I'm a really weak swimmer and I'm a wuss when it comes to everything. I tried to kick myself up to the top but I could feel the seaweed wrap around my leg. I was running out of air and all I did was try to kick the seaweed off of me, which could have made it worse. I closed my eyes, not wanting to open them ever again until I was on dry land. I felt a hand grip mine and pull me up. Another person went to my feet and unwrapped the seaweed from my legs. I finally made it to the top and gasped for air. Oh, how I love air. I was soon lifted up onto the pier and I coughed up some water.   
  
"Youse okay dere Bridges?" I looked up and saw Blink's face. He was soaking wet and drips of water started to drip off his face and onto mine.   
  
"Yea I'm fine." I said as I sat up. "You guys must think I'm a wimp."  
  
"No, wese knew youse couldn't swim too well. It was just seeing yer reaction to da cold water dat makes it funny." Tanks said. As I looked up to him, I noticed he was wet also.   
  
"So you and Blink went into the water to get me?"  
  
"No, we were gonna let youse die, and den have Spot kill us afterwards." Blink replied sarcastically.  
  
"And plus, what are wese gonna do when deres no one else to tease or throw in da water?" Tanks asked.   
  
"Thanks you guys." I said as I stood myself up. "I'm going to go back to the lodging house."  
  
"Mind if wese join ya, well since wese gotta change?"   
  
"No I don't mind." We walked all the way to the lodging house in silence. I didn't feel like talking. I walked into the building and up the stairs and remembered that Spot and Sophie were still in the room. I lightly knocked on the door and heard the bed squeak.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"Its Bridges."  
  
"Oh, den come in." I opened the door to see both Spot and Sophie sitting on the bed.   
  
"Don't mind me, I'm just going to get some clean clothes and leave."  
  
"What happened to yas? Tanks threw youse in da water again?" Spot asked grinning.  
  
"Oh nothing much. Almost drowned, but as I said. Nothing much." I quickly went to my bed and grabbed my extra clothes.  
  
"What do yas mean youse almost drowned?" Spot said as he sat up straighter and looked at me.  
  
"I can't swim well. So when Tanks threw me in I went under. Then a boat came by and the waves pulled me under, seaweed caught my leg and I couldn't swim back up." I walked to the door. "Have a good afternoon you two." I smiled and walked to the showers.   
  
"BRIDGET! GET BACK IN HERE NOW!" Spot shouted at the top of his lungs. I placed my clothing on the chair next to the showers and walked back to his room.  
  
"What?" I said as I leaned against his doorway.  
  
"I was wondering if you'd like to learn how to swim, with me teaching you?" Sophie asked.  
  
"Umm…no thanks. I'm leaving in a day or so. No need in knowing how to swim." I walked away from the room feeling quite guilty in what I just said.   
  
"Bridges." I stopped and turned around to Spot walking up to me with no Sophie in sight.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Dat was real rude in dere. Go back and apologize."  
  
"Look Spot. I'm your sister, and I will be out of your hair in a little bit. I just want to be left alone. I didn't want to die today, and I'm glad I didn't. But please, leave me be." I turned back around and walked back into the showers and took the longest shower ever.   
  
After my shower, I returned to my room/Spot's room and laid on my bed. Sophie and Spot were no where in sight. I still felt guilty for the way I acted towards Sophie but I still didn't regret it. I don't think she's up for being Brooklyn's girlfriend. She's not tough enough. A soft knock was at the door and I looked over and it was Blink.  
  
"Hey, can Ise come in?" He asked. I only nodded, still thinking about my near-death experience. "Youse okay?"  
  
"It was Jack. Jack Kelly. Leader of the Manhattan newsies. It was him."  
  
"What are youse talking bout?"  
  
"He was the one who saved me from Lion."  
  
"But dat would mean dat…….he tried to get youse in BED!?!?!?" I nodded and put my head into my hands and closed my eyes. "SPOT!" I knew that was coming. Reason for pretending to sleep.   
  
"Whats going on?" My brothers voice came into range.  
  
"It was Jack!" Blink said.  
  
___________________________  
  
Okay people, review time!  
  
Tell me honestly on what you think…..ok don't. Cause I know some people can be really mean. Don't make me cry!!!!!!!!!!  
  
3 always  
  
SaMi~! 


	6. War? Meeting? Too much

Disclaimer: Don't own anything  
  
Okay, so if you got to this point, that means your actually reading the story.  
  
Blink: Dey're only here cause you give dem prizes  
  
Watch it Blink! Don't want to end up like Race, do you?  
  
Blink: *looks at Race taped up* Ummm no tanks.   
  
Anyways, How would you like some new SHOES *holds up shoes*  
  
Blink: Umm Sami, do'se are old shoes  
  
Hey, well they can sell them on EBAY! I mean, my stuff could get ya some good money.  
  
Blink: Sami, youse aren't famous  
  
Not yet. But I will be. And then your gonna be wanting these shoes…….*walks away*  
  
Blink: Ise don't tink so.   
  
Race: Mmhmhmhmmmhmhmhmhmmhmhmhmhm  
  
Blink: What was dat Race?  
  
Race: Mhmhmhmhmmmhmhmhmhmhmhmhm  
  
Blink: *rips off tape on mouth* What?  
  
Race: Get me out of here!  
  
Blink: *puts back on tape* Yea and have me risk me life so youse can be saved. I'd rather be on Sami's good side  
  
Race: Mhmmhmhmmhmmhmmhm  
  
Blink: *looks at Race and leaves*  
  
____________________________________________________  
  
Bridget's POV  
  
_____________  
  
"What are youse talking bout?" My brother walked into the room Blink and I were in and stood in the doorway.  
  
"Jacktriedtogetmeinbed." I said flatly while laying on my face, so I was basically mumbling.  
  
"Say dat again?" Spot asked as he came closer to my bed. So I lifted my head up and looked straight in Spots eyes.  
  
"JACK-the Manhattan leader- TRIED TO GET ME IN BED. Do you understand the words that are coming out of my mouth?"  
  
"Youse sure it was Jack?" Blink asked as he turned around to look at me.   
  
"No I'm not. I'm pretty sure it was a three legged dog that looks just like him." I said sarcastically as I threw my head back onto the bed and screamed to release my anger and frustration.   
  
"Well what do yas want to do now Spot?" Blink asked Spot. I looked back up to see Spot back over to his dresser getting out his marbles. "What are yas doing?"  
  
"Get me boys gathered, at least ten of dem. Wese gonna pay Manhattan a little visit."   
  
"Youse sure youse wanna start dis wit Manhattan, dats me borough."  
  
"I'm starting it wit Jackey boy. Not Manhattan."  
  
"But if youse hoit da leader, den da guys will stick up fer him. Ise don't wanna do dis Spot."  
  
"Look, shes me sister. No one gets away wit what dey tried to do."  
  
"Shes me best friend, and Ise know what you mean. But youse still can't do dis."  
  
"And whyse not?"  
  
"Yer gonna start a war."   
  
"Just shut up both of you!" Both Spot and Blink look towards me. "Just stop. Put your marbles back and go to sleep. Just forget it."  
  
"No one gets away wit dis Bridges, youse me sista!"  
  
"Spot, just forget it. I'm leaving in a day, and then you can go back to your leadership crap. I don't need you to start a war with Manhattan cause of me." I got up and walked to the doorway, once I was by the door, I turned around and said, "Nothing leaves this room." And I walked to the bunkroom.   
  
No one said anything after that night. Spot was now quiet and didn't talk much, probably thinking to hard. Blink left to go back to Manhattan, and I was back in my own house. I don't think I've left my house since I got home, which was about a week ago. I haven't left my house, giving my parents excuses on being sick and too ill to go outside and hang out with my younger sister.  
  
"Bridget!" I looked up from the book I was reading and sighed because my mother has been screaming for me for the past ten minutes.  
  
"What mother!?!" I waited for a response but it didn't come, so I returned to reading.   
  
"Bridget!"  
  
"That's it." I scowled. I threw my book on my bed and stomped all the way down the stairs and into the kitchen where I saw my mother cooking dinner. "What do you want?" She looked at me with a disappointed face and disgust in her eyes.   
  
"Don't use that tone with me. Your not your brother, and you will never be, so act like a lady."  
  
"What's that suppose to mean?"  
  
"Your brother is tough and a boy, don't go changing into him. Now what I was trying to get you down here for was I need you to go get some cabbage from the market over by the new dress store."  
  
"You mean the one by the distribution center?" I choked out.  
  
"Yes, so you do know where it is." She quickly wiped her hands and went into her dress pocket and grabbed a couple of coins. "This should be enough. Now hurry along before father comes along." I nodded and started to walk out the kitchen. "Oh and Bridget."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"See if that Blink darling could come. He always brings a smile to my face."  
  
"Yes mother." I quickly exited my house and walked down the road. I passed a couple of stationary stores and dress shops as I noticed a few newsies screaming out headlines.   
  
"Heya Bridges." I looked around and saw Blink staring right back at me.  
  
"Hi there." I kept walking in the direction of the marketplace.  
  
"Where have youse been?"  
  
"I've been around."  
  
"Spots been worrying bout youse. He was tinking of coming to yer house, but he was worried dat yer mom wouldn't let him."  
  
"Look Blink," I stopped and looked at him. "All I'm worried about is whether Spot's going to beat up Jack. As soon as I'm sure, then I'll come hang around you guys more often, but its too weird. I can't go to your Lodging House cause of Jack, and I don't want to go by Spot."  
  
"Well Spots meeting up wit Jack tonight."  
  
"Why is he doing that?"  
  
"Leader business. Or dats what Jack told me."   
  
"Well guess who's going to go?" I put my eyebrows up and kept walking to the marketplace.  
  
"Yer not tinking what Ise tink yer tinking, are youse?"  
  
"Maybe." I said as I smiled.  
  
______________________  
  
Now please review. Please?!?!?!?!  
  
SaMi 


	7. Porcelain

Disclaimer: I don't own anything  
  
So how's the story so far? Well I hope that it gets better. Because I have no idea what I'm doing at all! Lol  
  
Blink: She's going nuts  
  
No I'm not.  
  
Blink: Yes she is  
  
No.  
  
Blink: Yes.  
  
No.  
  
Blink: Yes.   
  
  
  
You know what. I'm sick of these games. Because of Blink, no one gets prizes. I'm sorry, kill Blink if you want something.  
  
___________________________  
  
To all the Reviewers: Thank you so much for reviewing. It really helps me when my life is going so sucky.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bridget's POV  
  
_______________  
  
"Where are wese going?" Blink asked me as I kept walking to the market.  
  
"We're going to pick up my mother some cabbage. Your coming to say your greetings to her, then we'll explain we have something planned and we'll go to the meeting."  
  
"Wese aren't allowed in da meeting."  
  
"Hey. I'm Spot's sister, I can find a way in there."  
  
"Whyse do ya gotta be so difficult?" Blink asked. I quickly stopped and turned towards him.  
  
"Look, I just ruined Spot and Jack's friendship, which could lead to a feud. You think I'm stupid as to let that just happen?"  
  
"Youse don't need to fix dis." He said softly.   
  
"Blink, don't you get it?" I said taking his hands in mine and looking him straight into his one eye. "I've known both you and Spot for a long time. Well, I've known you for a long time and I had no choice to know Spot, since he's my brother." I gave a slight smile. "I don't want your boroughs to become enemies just because of one unlucky day for me."  
  
"But if da guys in Manhattan knew dat Jack tried to get youse in bed, den dey'll turn against him as well. And wese don't even know if we're going to war or if we're enemies. Its just a meeting."  
  
"A meeting that could end badly. You don't know my brother the way I know him. I don't want anyone hurt."  
  
"No ones gonna get hoit." Blink let go of one of my hands and placed it on my cheek. "Ise won't let anyone get hoit." I looked into his eye and saw that his eye color changed. It went from a dark color to the lightest of lights. What was this feeling I was having? I didn't want Blink to let me go, I wanted him to protect me from everything. I can't like him. I just can't. This feeling is probably just friends who are showing how much they care. Yep, that's it.   
  
"We have to go get my mother some cabbage." I said turning around and continuing to walk.   
  
We quickly arrived at the market and I bought the cabbage as fast as I could. Blink and I didn't speak, I just didn't know what to say to him. We arrived at my house and I just stood there on my doorsteps.   
  
"Bridges?" I looked to my side and saw Blink looking at me. "Wese gonna go in?" I nodded and we walked inside of my house.  
  
"Bridget? Is that you dear?" My mothers voice came from the kitchen.   
  
"Yea. I'm coming." I looked at Blink. "You can take a seat in the parlor. I'll tell my mother you're here." He nodded and left to go to the parlor as I walked to the kitchen with the bag clenched in my hands. I walked into the kitchen and placed the bag on the counter.   
  
"Oh hello Bridget. Spot came by. And did you brink Blink dear?"  
  
"He's in the parlor." I said. Wait, did she say Spot? "When did you start calling Ben Spot?"  
  
"Oh, well since he's taking care of himself, I decided that I should give him a little respect and start calling him by the name he's grown so fond of." I smiled at her and I walked over to the stove where she stood, and I gave her a hug. "What's this for?" She whispered in my ear as we held tight.   
  
"I'm so proud of you." I heard her sigh and her hug grew tighter.   
  
"Well, I'm going to say hello to Blink." She let go of me with a few tears falling down her face. I wiped them away and gave her an encouraging smile. At that moment she left the room and I could hear her greet Blink.   
  
"Claudia! Katie! I'm home." I heard the door open and my fathers voice came into view. I smiled and ran towards the door. There my father placed his briefcase next to the coat rack and had his arms open. I ran inside of his arms and hugged him close. I hardly ever saw my father. He was my rock in this world. The rocks that held me to keep living. He was the only one when I was a child, who'd let me hang out with Ben, I mean Spot. He let me be one of the guys. He didn't mind as much as my mother, when I dressed up in pants and suspenders.   
  
"Father! I've missed you."  
  
"Oh Katie. Don't be silly." We let go of each other and he smiled. "I have something for you." His smile got bigger as he went into his briefcase and took out a doll. "Its porcelain. Very fragile. Take care of it, will you?"  
  
"Oh its beautiful." I said taking it into my hands and holding it tight as to not drop it. "Thank you so much." I quickly hugged him. "Oh yea, Blinks in the parlor." He smiled and I ran upstairs to place my doll on my bed.   
  
I ran downstairs, practically missing half the steps, and ran into the parlor, where I saw both my parents smiling and Blink laughing.   
  
"What are you guys talking about?"  
  
"Oh, we were talking about when you were little and used to hang out with the guys." My mother stated.  
  
"Fun. Well that reminds me. Blink and I have some previous arrangements. So would that be okay if we don't eat dinner here tonight?" I asked.   
  
"Of course we don't mind. But Blink dear, you have to come visit us more often." My mother told Blink and Blink only smiled.   
  
"Well we better be off." I said as Blink stood up and said his goodbyes and then he escorted me outside.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Now review, please?  
  
3 always  
  
SaMi 


	8. Meeting Threats

Race: Who here tinks dat Sami's losing it?  
  
Blink: *raises his hand*  
  
And who here thinks that Race needs to be taped up again, raise your hand. *raises hand*  
  
Blink: *raises hand*  
  
Race: Turning against me Blink?  
  
Blink: She's da author. Ise don't wanna die an early death.  
  
Race: Good point. I'll be good Sami. Ise promise.  
  
You better, or else I'll kick some booty myself.  
  
Blink: Or youse can just tape him up.  
  
Race: *smacks Blink upside the head* Don't give 'er ideas.  
  
Don't worry Race, your safe for this chapter.  
  
Race: *gulps*  
  
And you reviewers. You all get ALARM CLOCKS!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Blink: Whyse?  
  
Because its 'round 2 in the morning, and I just want people to know the time, gotta problem with it Blink?  
  
Blink: No. Of coise not.  
  
I hate it when they are to agreeable.   
  
_________________________________________  
  
Bridgets POV  
  
__________  
  
We were walking to the Manhattan lodge, butterflies filling my stomach. Questions and thoughts were racing in my head which kept my mind off of Blink for awhile. Once we arrived I took a deep breath and stepped inside. It was quiet, well at least quieter then the Brooklyn Lodging House. Both Blink and I walked up the stairs and into the bunkroom where we found Jack, Spot, Race, and Lion.   
  
"Bridges? What are youse doing here?" Spot asked me as he stood up from the table that they were seated at. "Ise toughts Ise told ya Blink. She's not suppose to be 'ere."  
  
"Den youse try and control 'er." Blink said. "I'm tired of it. She don't listen to me. She's as stubborn as you, possibly woise." Blink looked at me and I looked back out of the corner of my eye, he then took a seat on the nearest bunk bed and laid down.   
  
"Well what do yas gotta say fer yerself?" Spot asked as he came closer to me.  
  
"Why can't I be here?"  
  
"Cause dis aint yer meeting."  
  
"So dis is yer sister." It was Jack who had said it. I looked over and saw Jack getting up. "She's a pretty one."  
  
"Don't even Cowboy."  
  
"What? Ise can't make good conversation?" Jack said in a voice of shock, not knowing that Spot knew it was him who tried to get me in bed.  
  
"Jack, if I were you. I'd sit back down, and listen to Spot." I said. Jack looked at me a little shocked and probably knew what was coming.  
  
"Bridges, if youse really want to stay-"  
  
"I want to Spot." He nodded and grabbed another chair and placed it next to his chair and Lion's. I looked around and saw that: Race was sitting next to Jack and Spot, Spot was sitting next to me, Lion was sitting next to me, and Jack was sitting next to Lion.   
  
"So Spot, why are wese here?" Lion asked, impatiently.  
  
"Wese gotta a few tings to woik out." Lion nodded. "Foist off, what's wit youse breaking me sisters heart?" I felt kind of awkward since I was sitting next to Lion. WHAT ARE YOU DOING SPOT?  
  
"It's a matter between her and me. Not any of youse business Spot." Lion spoke calmly.  
  
"From what Ise hear, youse tried to get 'er in bed. Den she was saved by dis Manhattan boy. Which leads me to me second point. Jack, youse saved 'er didn't youse?"  
  
"No, I'm pretty sure I'd remember a face like dat one." Jack said, he looked a bit irritated.  
  
"Don't lie to me Cowboy. She told me dat youse tried to get 'er in bed."  
  
"Fine! Ise did it. I tried to get 'er in bed. Who cares? It didn't woik, did it? Ise was having a bad week, back off would youse?" Spot glared at him, but then his face finally relaxed.  
  
"Why'd yas do it Jack?"  
  
"Ise needed something to make me week feel better. So when Ise took 'er from Lion, Ise tought she'd do anyting fer 'er rescuer. Ise didn't know she were yer sister."  
  
"Wait, yer telling me dat youse tried to get in bed wit me goilfriend?" Lion asked, fists clenched and on the table.  
  
"I'm not your girlfriend, and I wasn't at the time." I said. He looked at me and shouted,  
  
"Shut up. No one's talking to youse." He then looked at Jack and was interrupted by Spot.  
  
"Don't talk wit me sister dat way!"   
  
"Youse listen here Conlon." Lion spoke harsh and loud. "Don't start wit mese. Dis is between me and Jack."  
  
"No youse listen to me." Spot said right back. "Its me sister. Its gotta do wit me."  
  
"Whoa whoa whoa. Calm down boys." It was Race's turn to talk. "Whyse don't we see what Bridges gotta say bout dis." Everyone looked at me.  
  
"Just everyone calm down please. Jack had an off day, I forgive you Jack." He smiled as a sign of relief and nodded. "Lion, we're over. You have no control of me nor anybody else. And Spot, calm your ass down. I'm sick of your hot headness."  
  
"Hot headness isn't a woid." A muffled voice came from one of the bunks.  
  
"Thank you Blink for clearing that up."  
  
"Bridges." Lion said. "Either Jack pays up or youse do." He stood up and walked up to me very close. He then kissed my neck and whispered in my ear, "I'm hoping dat youse'll come back and we'll make Jackey boy suffer." He then left the room, my face was a bright red. Lion never showed emotion like that outside of his Lodging House.  
  
"I'm gonna go talk wit Lion and make sure he's cool enough to walk to his borough. Race come wit mese, Ise gotta talk wit youse anyway." Spot said as he left the room with Race behind him.   
  
"Tanks." I looked over to where Jack was sitting. "Ise tought Ise told ya to keep between us."   
  
"Well you should learn. Girls don't keep their mouths shut." I said, Jack's grin grew wider.   
  
"Well. It was a pleasure to see ya again." He walked over to me, out of Blink's hearing range and whispered. "Ise will make yer life a terrible one if dis gets to anyone. Actually, Ise tink dat I'll just make it terrible fer da fun of it." He gave a slight chuckle and went to the washroom.  
  
"I'm going home. See you later Blink." I stood up and walked towards the bunkroom door.   
  
"Do youse want me to go wit?" Blink said sitting on a bunk.  
  
"No, don't worry. I'll see if Spot can, since he has to go to Brooklyn." I smiled and walked down the steps. I heard voices from the other side of the door….  
  
"What are wese gonna do?" Spot said.  
  
"Well, wese can't let anyone know. Or it'll start a war against all boroughs." Lions voice then came.  
  
"Ise say dat I'll take 'er home tonight and we'll keep 'er away from everyone fer awhile."   
  
"Youse sure youse wanna do dat Spot? She's best friends wit Blink." Race said.  
  
"Ise can fix dat." Lion suggested. "Plus, Ise still kind of like da goil. Maybe Ise can get 'er back."  
  
"Good luck wit dat Lion. She's as stubborn as dis man right here." Race said, patting Spots back.  
  
"Yea, real funny guys. Well Ise gotta get 'er home." Spot said.  
  
"Gotta be leaving anyways." Lion said and that was it. I walked outside a few moments later and saw Spot waiting.  
  
"Shall Ise walk ya home Bridges?" Spot asked.   
  
"I don't mind." I said, trying to make sense of the conversation I just heard. We walked all the way to my house in silence. I walked inside without saying goodbye and without looking at him and went upstairs to my bedroom where I tucked myself in and held my porcelain doll tight.   
  
Later that night I woke up because of a terrible nightmare. I dreamt that Jack had tied me to a rope and he threw me over the bridge. I took my porcelain doll and held it tighter then ever. I want to be safe, and I want to be by……Blink. I just want him to be here to comfort me. I don't know why. I looked to the doll and saw that one of her eyes was scratched off a little bit.   
  
"I'm going to call you." I thought for a moment. "Patches." I smiled at myself, knowing that 'Patches' was a nickname for Blink in my diary that I have kept for years now. I laid back down with 'Patches' and fell asleep quickly, dreaming about Blink kicking Jack's booty. (hehehe)   
  
____________________  
  
Yes, two chapters this weekend.  
  
We can all thank Mikey, who rejected me.  
  
Now review please  
  
3 SamI 


	9. Crying about the One I care About

Well here's another chapter!  
  
Blink: Ise tink it's a confusing chapter  
  
Well no one asked you  
  
Spot: I'm only in dis chapter for a little bit  
  
So?  
  
Spot: Blinks in it the whole entire chapter  
  
Quit your whining and go eat some grapes  
  
Spot: Ise want to be in da chapter fer more  
  
Well I'm not adding more so shut up  
  
Spot: No  
  
Blink: Ise wouldn't start a fight wit her  
  
Spot: Whyse not, Ise could take her  
  
Blink: Fine. Yer gonna learn da hard way  
  
Spot: Hard way? ::gulps::  
  
Lets just say I have a habit of taping up newsies in duct tape, and then having a fun time ripping the tape off.  
  
Spot: Oww….dats gotta hoit  
  
Race:: Tell me bout it. Ise still missing hair on me arms and me legs  
  
Yep, he looks like he shaved!  
  
Blink: Aren't youse suppose to be saying sometin to da reviewers  
  
Oh yea, I hope all of you review….cause I want some more reviews.  
  
______________  
  
Bridget's POV  
  
______________  
  
The next morning I woke up to the sun shining in my face. I blinked open my eyes and saw that there was two morning doves sitting on my window sill. I smiled at them and quietly and slowly got out of bed. I went to the window and just watched them. A couple of moments later they were scared away by a pebble hitting my window. I looked down and saw Blink. I smiled slightly as I opened up my window.  
  
"What are you doing here Blink?"  
  
"Ise came here to check on yas. Youse okay?"  
  
"I'll be right there." I quickly put my robe on over my nightgown and ran down the stairs and let Blink in. "Come in." Blink nodded and came in. "What are you doing here so early?"  
  
"Ise don't know. Ise couldn't really sleep last night and Ise just couldn't get me mind off of tings."   
  
"What were you thinking about?" I asked as he took off his jacket and handed it to me and I hung it on the coat rack.  
  
"Youse." I turned around and looked back into his eye.   
  
"Me?" I asked not sure of what to think of it.   
  
"Ise was worried bout youse. No one wants to see anytin to happen to yas. And Ise tink dat if sometin did, den I'd blame it on meself."   
  
"Oh," I said. "Well don't worry bout me to much, or you'll start acting like Spot." I smiled and walked into the kitchen. I heard Blink behind me.   
  
"Good morning dear." My mother said behind the stove. "Hello Blink darling."  
  
"Hello, how are youse doing?" Blink asked my mother as I took a seat at the table waiting for my breakfast.  
  
"I'm doing fine. How are you doing? You going to eat breakfast here?"  
  
"Ise doing really well, the lines have been good. And if youse don't mind, Ise would love a stack of yer delicious pancakes."  
  
"Well your in luck." She brought a plate to the table. "Pancakes it is."  
  
"Tank youse very much." Blink said as he took a couple pancakes and placed them onto his own plate and sat next down to me.  
  
We didn't talk much during lunch. I guess none of us wanted to break the comfortable silence that we created. Well at least I didn't want to. I was thinking about Blink and what he meant to me. I didn't know why I cared about him so much. After lunch, Blink and I headed to the Distribution Center.   
  
"Youse gonna sell wit me?" Blink asked me.  
  
"No, I think I'm going to keep Morris and Oscar company. You've talked about them so much, I'd like to meet them."   
  
"No youse don't. Dey'll give ya a hard time." Blink said looking at me as we were a couple of minutes away from the Distribution Center.   
  
"Come on Blink. No one can be that bad." He looked at me and smiled.   
  
We were soon at the Distribution Center and were standing in line for Blink's papers when Jack came up and skipped all of the little ones and went right to the front.  
  
"That's not right." I said to Blink. "Why should he skip the little ones when he makes more money then them?"   
  
"Dats da reason. He makes more money den dem."  
  
"But then he's acting like Pulitzer and Hearst like when you guys went on strike."  
  
"Its different down here Bridges. Jack's da leader of dis borough. He's got more power den any newsie in his lodging house."  
  
"Well my brother has more power then any newsie in New York, and yet my brother lets the little kids go first."  
  
"Well yer brudder is different. What do yas want me to say? He's me leader."  
  
"Yea, well he's not mine." I walked up to the front of the line and walked up to Jack. "What do you think your doing?" Jack looked at me and smiled.  
  
"Well good morning Bridget. What can Ise do fer ya?"  
  
"I think you should let the younger ones buy their papers before you."  
  
"And whyse should I do dat?"  
  
"Unlike you, they can't sell as many papers as you can. So its imperative to let them go first and get a head start."  
  
"Wow aren't wese a little bossy today." Jack said as he stood up straighter.  
  
"Listen here Jack. I have something on you. I can blackmail you til the day you die, or the day you'll admitt it to everyone. Or you can do as I say and let the little ones go first." I felt a hand on my arm and I turned to see Blink.  
  
"What are youse doing Bridges?"  
  
"Leave me alone Blink." I pulled my arm out of his grasp and looked back towards Jack once again.  
  
"Listen here Bridges….Bridget. Whatever da hell yer name is. Dese are me newsies, not yours. Get out of 'ere before Ise get one of dem to escort ya."  
  
"I'm not afraid of you." I said stepping up.  
  
"Well dats pleasant, but youse should learn little goil. Youse should know better."  
  
"Last time I checked I was no little girl."  
  
"Bridges, lets go." Blink said pushing me towards the ramp.  
  
"No Blink. Knock it off." I said getting away from him once again.  
  
"No, come on before youse start a fight." Blink said coming back up to me. I looked back at Jack, his smile gone.  
  
"I'll be back Jack. I will, you can count on it." I turned around and left with Blink right behind me. We walked for awhile in silence, not knowing what to say to each other, until Blink.  
  
"What were yas tinking back dere?" He said stopping me and shouting at me.   
  
"What?" I said.  
  
"He's me leader god damn it! How could youse? Ise tought out of all da people dat youse would know how to control yer mouth."   
  
"I'm sorry." I said as though I don't think he heard me.  
  
"Ise can not believe youse! Ise have to go back tonight and have to deal wit him. Do youse know how much shit I'm gonna have to deal wit tonight when Ise go back? Whyse couldn't you just shut yer mouth?"  
  
"I'm sorry!" I yelled at him. "Okay? I'm sorry!" He looked at me with sympathy in his one eye. "I didn't mean to, I really didn't." Blink came up to me to give me a hug but I just pushed him away. "No!" I said shaking and I started to cry. "I can't do this." And with that I ran off. All I could think about was Jack and Lion yelling at me, and then Blink. The one person I care about, yelling at me. How could I have been so stupid?  
  
I was soon home and up in my room. All I did was cry or sleep. I didn't want to eat so I skipped dinner and just stayed up in my room.  
  
"Bridget?!" My mother yelled.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Blink and Ben are here!"   
  
"Tell them I'm sleeping." I turned over in my bed and covered myself up with the blanket. I heard my door creak open. "I thought I said that I was sleeping, leave me alone." I turned around and was faced with Spot and Blink.  
  
"Youse get away wit talking like dat to yer mother?" Spot asked.   
  
"What are you doing here?" I spat out in disgust.  
  
"Came to see me little sister, dat a problem?"   
  
"Actually yes it is. Leave me alone, will you?"  
  
"Whyse are ya acting like dis?" Blink said, sitting on my chair next to my desk.  
  
"I want to be left alone, please?" I said as I turned around. "I want to go to bed."  
  
"Well Ise gotta go and talk wit Jack." Blink said and I heard his footsteps leave me bedroom.  
  
"Well guess what Bridges."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Ise aint leaving til youse tell me whats wrong."  
  
"Well den yer gonna be here for awhile. Goodnight." And I soon fell asleep. I woke up in the middle of the night to find Spot sleeping in the corner, so I took a blanket and covered him up and went back to bed.  
  
__________  
  
Now review!  
  
3 always  
  
SAMI 


	10. Dreams and Out of Town

I'm sorry. Blink and Race will not be able to join us in our regular conversations. I have tied both up outside as the rain pours down on them.  
  
Spot: But I'm here!  
  
No one cares.  
  
Spot: Everyone cares. Ise got fan clubs.  
  
Those 'Spot Fan Clubs' are for dogs  
  
Spot: Youse making fun of me name?  
  
Yes.  
  
Spot: Oh okay.  
  
Well for reading this, you will receive KRISPY KREMES!  
  
Spot: Dats because youse don't like 'em  
  
Yea, so?  
  
Spot: I'll shut up nows  
  
Good boy.  
  
Read and review!  
  
_________________________________  
  
Bridget's POV  
  
_________________  
  
"Bridget, whyse do ya have to ruin everytin?" I looked over and saw Blink looking at me. "Whyse Bridget?" He asked me again.  
  
"What are you talking about?" I asked, stepping closer to him.   
  
"How could youse? Youse let down everyone, especially me and Spot. Wese did da best wese could."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Wese couldn't watch youse everyday, and everyday youse just got worse and worse."  
  
"Blink, seriously what are you talking about?" I asked as I stepped up to him and took his hands in mine.   
  
"Bridges….do youse know whyse I call ya dat?" I shook my head. "Ise love ya. Ise really do. And Ise just wanted to make ya special by calling ya dat." He lowered his head. "But dis, Ise can't deal wit." He let go of my hands and started to back up.  
  
"Wait! Blink, what are you talking about? Please tell me." I said pleading as if I would never see another day.  
  
"I'm sorry, but Ise can't deal wit dis."   
  
"Blink?" Tears were welling up in my eyes as he started to vanish from my eyesight. "Blink?" I screamed. When I finally realized he wasn't coming back, I dropped to my knees and cried.  
  
"Bridges!" I looked up and I saw no one. "Bridges! Wake up!" I stopped crying and closed my eyes. "Bridget……come on wake up." I opened my eyes once more and saw myself staring into Spots eyes.  
  
"Spot?"  
  
"Yea. Youse making me hafta worry bout youse while yer sleeping too." I sat up, I was back in my bed and it was starting to get light out. Spot must have looked at my eyes and knew that it was no joking matter. "Whats wrong?"  
  
"Just a bad dream. Its nothing. I should get over it."  
  
"Obviously it was more den a dream."  
  
"Its nothing."  
  
"Bridges, Ise been watching over youse fer da last nine years. Ise been making sure youse safe and dat youse will grow up to be unlike me. Ise know when somethings wrong wit youse, like now. What's wrong?" I looked back at Spot and then at my hands that were fumbling with each other.  
  
"Its Blink. He was in my dream. I like him Spot. I really do." Spot understood and nodded. "He said that I kept getting worse and worse everyday. That he couldn't deal with me too."  
  
"Blink won't leave yer side. Trust me. Ise know 'im. He's known ya fer a long time, he's couldn't just leave ya. Now go back to bed. Ise gotta go back to me lodging house in time fer da papes. I'll leave a note fer mother not to bother youse fer awhile." He got up and went over to the desk and picked up his cap.  
  
"Why did you leave?" I asked.  
  
"Ise needed me space, and prove dat Ise could make it out dere. Mom and Pops might be my parents, but at least now dey have a little more respect fer me."   
  
"Don't you ever want to come back?"  
  
"Not really. I'm used to da life dat Ise have." I nodded and he smiled at me and left. I fell back asleep soon after, trying to comprehend everything.   
  
I woke up to a sunny afternoon. I quickly dressed and ran downstairs. There I found no one to be anywhere. I went over to the table and saw a note that was addressed to me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bridget  
  
We let you sleep in, I hope you enjoyed the extra hours. Spot will be back to take you to his lodging house. Your father has a new assignment so we will be back next week. Sorry for the short notice but we had no choice. We would've brought you but we weren't allowed to bring any children. There are waffles on the stove top for you and muffins in the cupboards. I made some cookies for the boys at the lodging house. Please make sure that they get them.   
  
With love from your dear Parents  
  
Mom & Dad  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I'm so glad that they decided to have me be part of their lives." I said as I crumpled the paper in my hand and threw it on the ground. I took a muffin out of the cupboard and awaited my brothers arrival. 


	11. Bunkroom Kissing

Sorry it took so long to update…….I'm getting in more trouble by the hour…..LMAO! K now review!  
  
________________________  
  
Spot soon picked me up, on time of course. When has the little bastard ever been late for something? Never….I rest my case. He walked me to the lodging house in silence and had me go up to his room. I sat there on my bed contemplating, something I haven't done in a long time, about things that have been happening. I just wanted my life to be normal. Yea, that's a hoot. When has anyone's life gone normal?   
  
"Hello?" I looked to the door and Blink entered. I smiled at him, not fully understanding why he was there.  
  
"Hey there Blink. What are you doing here?"   
  
"Dere's just a few tings Ise want to get cleared up."   
  
"What's that?" Blink walked over to my bed and sat down, taking off his hat and placing it in his hands.  
  
"Whyse did yer father call ya Katie and not Bridget when he came home dat one day?" I looked to my hands and saw my fragile hands start to twitch in nervousness.  
  
"When Spot and I were younger we had a little sister. And her name was Katie. She died of pneumonia. My father hasn't really understood, and after Katie died, he just kept calling me her name. My mother says he is in denial, and I can agree with that. So I have gotten used to being called Katie but everyone else knows me as Bridget Lee."  
  
"I'm so sorry." Blink said as he lowered his head and held his hat tighter.  
  
"Its alright. Anything else you wanted to know?"  
  
"Dey can wait." He stood up. "Nice seeing yas again." And he walked out the door. Why did it feel like he was leaving my life? I shook the feeling away and fell asleep.   
  
I woke up to loud noises from the downstairs. Bunkroom. No wonder. I quickly got up and ran downstairs. I opened the door to the bunkroom and inhaled the biggest cloud of smoke possible. I quickly began to cough up my lungs, not literally and walked further into the bunkroom. Ahhh Poker Night. What a lovely tradition.  
  
"Hey dere Bridges." A newsie walked by that I didn't recognize, or at least not through this cloud of smoke. I don't understand why the Kloppmann would let mere children and teenagers smoke, but then again, its not of his business. All he worries about is that he gets his money and that all children are within the safety code. No wonder Brooklyn is such a heartless place. Its all about the money here and no one seems to mind.   
  
"Heya." A pair of arms wrapped around my waist, I turned my head and came face to face with Lion. I took his hands in mine and dropped them and they were back at his side. "What no kiss?"  
  
"From me? No. No kiss ever." I walked past him until he grabbed my arm.   
  
"Hey, Ise tought wese could start all over." He came up to me again. "Wese could be together and happy. Just forget everytin dat Ise tried to do and remember what wese had." I tilted my head down and looked towards the ground. "Bridges." Lion said in a soft but gentle manner. He took his thumb and lifted up my chin.   
  
"Hey whats going on here?" Both Lion and I looked over to see Racetrack walking towards us. "Awww did da lovey dovey birdies get back together?"  
  
"Are you drunk Race?" I asked him as I walked towards him and away from Lion.   
  
"No. Wese don't sell liquor here." Race staggered over to a wooden chair that was propped up by the closest wall. "Now, would Ise be able to walk if Ise was drunk." He walked closer to the chair and when he was about sit down, but he missed the chair completely. I couldn't help but giggle, and then decided to help him up in his chair.  
  
"Now Race, you shouldn't be drinking." I said sternly.   
  
"Yea well youse shouldn't be here." I turned around and saw Blink.   
  
"What?"  
  
"Youse shouldn't be down here. Too many guys who wants to get goils in dere beds. Unless dats what youse wanted when Jackey boy came up to yas or when Lion asked fer it."  
  
"Nice to see you to Blink." I looked back to Race who was drifting off to sleep. "Blink can you help me take him to the extra bedroom down the hall?" Blink didn't answer but instead he came over and put Race's arm around his shoulder as I showed him the way to the room. We walked into the room and Blink placed Race on one of the cots that we're standing up. I took a blanket out of the closet that was to the left of the door and placed one over Race. Before Blink could leave the room I grabbed his arm.   
  
"What?" He said irritated.  
  
"What is wrong with you? Why are you acting like you hate me so much?"  
  
"Because Bridget. Don't youse understand? I like ya a lot. And Ise can't take it when youse let people walk all over youse. I mean, before Lion was asking youse out and I'm just sick of it. Ise been meaning to ask youse out, but to me it seems like youse aint interested."  
  
"Blink, why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"Like Ise said, it seemed like youse weren't interested." I looked at him with joy in my eyes because I too, fell for him. I grabbed his face and kissed him on the lips with as much force as I could, making Blink run into the wall behind him. He soon began kissing me back, letting his hands rest on my hips.   
  
"Excuse me!" I peeked over to the door and saw my brother entering. Both me and Blink broke apart and faced Spot, ready for hell to be released.   
  
________________________  
  
Review please….I'll love u forever……. J 


	12. Passion Fruit

Hey everyone, I haven't written in awhile.   
  
JustDuck-   
  
Me: Calm down goily, no need to have a heart attack. Thanks for the review, you always make my day shine brighter.  
  
Spot: Awww Sami's getting soft  
  
Me: Hey Spot, go jump in a hole for me ::glares::  
  
Spot: Gladly  
  
mushs-grl13-  
  
Me: Thanks for the review, I hope you read my other stories as well.  
  
Mush: Mushs-grl13, nice sn.   
  
Me: Oh no here we go again  
  
Mush: So whats yer name goily? Youse single?  
  
Angie-  
  
Me: Thanks for the review  
  
Spot: Did youse realize dat youse say dat a lot? Right Mush?   
  
Mush: *waiting for mushs-grl13 response*  
  
Spot: Mush! *elbows Mush in the stomache*  
  
Mush: Yea yea right. What were yas talking bout?  
  
Me: Men. *sighs* ^___^  
  
__________________________  
  
********************  
  
If I had a flower for every time I think about you, then I'd walk forever in my garden.  
  
********************  
  
"What da hell is going on here?" Spot looked at the both of us.   
  
"Umm wese were just putting Race in here." Blink mumbled while he looked down at his feet. Was he ashamed that he kissed me.   
  
"And putting Race in 'ere means dat youse have to lock lips wit me sister? What, youse couldn't breathe by yerself?"   
  
"Oh shut it Spot." He looked at me with that nasty smirk on his face. "You knew it was going to happen."   
  
"Ise know, but dat doesn't mean Ise can't do me whole brotherly speech."   
  
"How much more do you have left?"   
  
"A couple more minutes woirth."   
  
"Fine, finish if you must."   
  
"Tank youse." He looked towards Blink and poked him in the shoulder. "Now tanks to me sister, Ise forgot what Ise was gonna say." And with that Spot left.   
  
"Dat was really weird." Blink stated.   
  
"But it was soooo funny to see Spot confused." Both Blink and I looked over to see Race cracking up and then the cot falling over on top of him.   
  
"Oh Race, get yer lousy bum off dat floor and go to sleep." I turned to Blink and grabbed his hand and led him into Spots room, that was upstairs, and thankfully no one was up there. When we got upstairs I closed the door and went up to Blink and kissed him again, but this time he broke us apart.  
  
"Whats wrong?" I asked in utter shock. I thought that this is what he wanted also, maybe I was wrong.  
  
"Wese can't do dis." He stated.  
  
"Do what? We're just kissing."  
  
"Ise can't do dis to yas." He held my hands and brought them up to his chest. "Don't get mese wrong. Ise like ya and everytin, but Ise can't do dis to yas." He kissed my hands and left the room. I knew I should've said something but I was too shocked and emotional to even think of words that I was feeling. I closed the door and went to my bed, where I have gotten used to sulking.  
  
Later that night I was awoken by a small knock at the door. Not wanting to get up or move, was my motivation to keeping quiet. The door opened and I quietly turned over in my bed so I was facing the door. I looked over and saw a figure that quietly went over to the dresser in between windows and took out a piece of paper. He then took out the pen that was sitting on Spots nightstand and began to scribble down a letter. When the figure was done it came around and placed the note on my lap and kissed the top of my forehead, then it made a quick exit and I waited for the footsteps to go down the stairs before jumping up and turning on the light. I opened the letter and it read:  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Bridget  
  
I'm sorry for all that has happened between us. I should have never kissed you. Now I'm afraid that I have ruined our friendship, and anything else we had before. I wrote you this letter to tell you that I need my space for awhile. Although I know I'm going to miss you loads, I need my space and think. I love you for who you are and what you make everyone feel around you. You make my days brighter when I see your smile and when I hear your voice and giggles. I know in my heart that this is the best thing to do because you have Tiger to look forward to. Give him another chance.   
  
I love you.  
  
Blink  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
A tear fell down on the paper and part of Blinks name was washed away. I couldn't believe that he just said that. If he loved me then why would he hurt me so much as to leave me. I want, no I need him in my life. I can't just stand here and let him do this to me.   
  
"Bridget are youse awake?" I looked towards the door and it was Spot who was poking his head in through the crack between the door and its frame.   
  
"You can come in Spot." Spot nodded his head and entered, he looked at me with his penetrating eyes and stood there, in front of his bed.   
  
"What? Something on my face?" I said taking a hand and putting my hands up to my cheeks.   
  
"No, Ise got someone who wants to talk wit ya." He left the door open and in walked Blink. I looked at Blink and then soon my eyes fell towards the ground as he looked towards me. I heard Spot walk out and close the door after him.  
  
"I'm guessing youse read the note."  
  
"Yea I did." There was some awkward silence after this. "Why don't you want to be with me?"  
  
"Ise do want to be wit youse. Its just not fair. Youse belong wit someone who has money and power, not a street rat."  
  
"I don't think you're a street rat, why would you think that? I have never judged you by what you do or anything like that. I just want to be with you Blink, but if you don't then you mine as well leave right now." Blink stood there for a moment looking like he was trying to think of what he should do. Then he started to walk towards me and he got down on his knees and kneeled in front of me.   
  
"Ise want to be wit youse so much. Youse don't know how much I've wanted to kiss ya." He took my hands in his again.   
  
"Can we start again?" He looked up at me with a big grin on his face and hugged me. We pulled apart and he traced my face with his thumb, his ink-stained thumb. He then put his thumb on my chin and pulled me in for a kiss. He first started of light and gentle, and then soon he started to add more pressure. When he started to lick my lips for entrance, I felt him smile and then I soon gave him what he wanted. He laid me on my bed with him coming over me and then soon I felt his lips move from my mouth down to my neck. There he started to kiss me and his kisses were sending chills down my back. We started to take off each others shirt, one button at a time. Then soon we were too caught up in our passionate rendezvous that we didn't notice what we were doing.   
  
The next day I woke up in Blink's arms, naked. I quickly thought about last night and it suddenly flashed through my mind. We had slept together. I quickly sat up with the sheets covering my body and started to cry. I tried to cry silently but it was no use. Blink woke up next to me and put his hand on my back and started to massage me. He then came up to me from the behind, kissing my shoulders.  
  
"Whats wrong?" Blink asked me. I just started to cry harder. He pulled me down into his arms and he let me cry into his chest. We stayed that for awhile until I fell asleep once again. The next time I woke up Blink was no where to be found. I quickly dressed and went downstairs to see what time it is. I passed a couple boys playing marbles and some were playing card games. I went outside and started to walk the street. I folded my arms in front of my chest and walked to…..well the fact is, I didn't know where I was going.   
  
_______________________________  
  
Well that's another chapter!  
  
Sami  
  
  
  
Please review 


	13. Aftermath into Depression

[ ] means deep thoughts  
  
Sorry it took me awhile, but I've been depressed for the past months and never gotten over it. And today it was triggered again and I just felt like it wasn't a good enough reason for my reviewers. Hope you enjoy the chapter. It might be a tad depressing  
  
When love is your greatest weakness, you will be the strongest person alive  
  
I'm alone. Walking down these roads that have been my home for my whole life. [Is there a reason to live?] He used me. I was so stupid. What was I thinking? [You stupid girl!] Does he even care how much pain I'm in? [No he doesn't cause your one easy skank] A tear fell from my face as I turned the corner. There I heard Blinks voice. He was shouting headlines. I looked up to see him….he looked to me. And our eyes connected. My heart completely stopped. He lowered the paper that he was holding and started to walk towards me. [What should I do?]   
  
I didn't know what to do. So I did what I did best. I ran. I didn't know if he was shouting or it was just the wind, but I kept going. Didn't know where I was going. As long as my legs kept moving I was totally content with what was happening.  
  
I soon stopped on the Brooklyn Bridge. How I got there in such a short time really puzzled me. I walked to the middle and asked myself the same question, [Is there a reason to live?] Maybe he didn't totally reject me, but it felt like he did. And this was pain that I never want to have to endure again. More tears fell from my face and onto the railing. I looked up and turned my head to both sides of me. One side was Brooklyn, the other Manhattan. If I crossed over to Manhattan I will be giving my heart a second chance. If I crossed over to Brooklyn then I wouldn't be turning back and wouldn't be going back to Manhattan ever….again.  
  
And at that moment, I chose my path. Not knowing whether it was the right one or the wrong one.   
  
As I neared the end of the bridge I turned back once more and looked at the life that I was leaving. [Goodbye Manhattan.] I took a deep breath and made my way to the Brooklyn Lodging House.   
  
The steps seemed much bigger and it felt like I had to put more energy into each step. I finally got to the door and opened it. More steps to walk up just to get to my room/Spots. A few boys ran downstairs and said their 'hey's' but I didn't respond. They just looked at me and shrugged. [I'm such a disappointment.] I made it to Spots room and there was no one in it. I ran to my bed and just laid there. I couldn't fall asleep. There was too much cluttering my head.  
  
"Bridges?" Spots voice came from the door. "Bridget whats wrong?" He walked closer as the creaky floor kept creaking. I closed my eyes and pretended to sleep. He came over and I could feel his cold eyes burning through me. "Ise know yer awake so youse better get up or I'll get someone to throw you in da water." I opened my eyes and he smirked.   
  
"Will I be able to drown?" His smirk fell and he sat on the bed next to me.   
  
"What happened?" He smoothed out my hair. I sat up and wiped away the tears that were still falling. Spot took his hand and grabbed my chin so I was looking at him, not being able to look at him straight in the eyes I lowered my head.   
  
"Spot wese got a Manhattan here." A boy came in interrupting what Spot was trying to find out from me. Spot nodded and looked at me.  
  
"Yer not here right?" I nodded my head. I didn't want anyone to know where I was. As soon as Spot left the room I curled up in my bed and fell asleep.   
  
I woke up the next day. Not feeling any better I decided to get refreshed in the washroom. I walked up to the mirror and looked into it. [Whore.] I looked back down and refused to look back up. I was soon finished with washing up and after changing my clothes, I decided to walk around Brooklyn. If I knew my brother, he would have his birdies look after me. I walked to the nearest restaurant where I knew I could get some food. I looked in the window to make sure there were no Manhattan newsies and once I was sure I walked in. I looked around and saw Tanks. He looked up from the paper he was reading and gestured me to join him.  
  
"Hey dere Bridge."  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Youse hungry?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
"So den whyse did you come 'ere?"  
  
"To find Spot."  
  
"Well youse should know dat he never sells round here."  
  
"Yea but you might know where he is."  
  
"Well…the fact is. Ise promised Ise wouldn't tell."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Cause he aint selling in Brooklyn territory. He went to go visit a few friends."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Dats what I'm not allowed to tell ya."  
  
"Tanks you better spill it or else."  
  
"Whats gotten into ya lately? He's only in Manhattan."  
  
And that was the one word I never wanted to hear again.  
  
Manhattan.  
  
Please review. Because its been such a long time since a review  
  
Sami 


	14. Visitin Brooklyn

Sorry it took so long to update. But I've been out of the newsie world for awhile. So this chapter might be rusty….sorry!

Why did he have to choose Manhattan of all places? That's the one place I'm never going to again. Yes, I'm being a dramatic but who really cares. I slept with a guy that I liked and what happens? I don't know what happened. Maybe I'm scared. Maybe he's scared.

"Bridges?"

"Just keep walking. Just keep walking." I mumbled to myself as my pace quickened. I needed to get to the Brooklyn Lodging House before anyone from Manhattan found out I was here. I had only gone out to get lunch and now I'm being harassed….or is it voices in my head? Who the hell knows these days.

"BRIDGET!" I turned around and there stood the jackass of all times…..Lion.

"Well hi there Lion, how's it going?"

"Don't play me. Didn't anyones teach youse that when someones says yer name yer suppose to turn around?"

"Actually no. But thanks for asking. Now I have to be going."

"Wheres do ya tink yer going?" Lion asked as he grabbed my arm.

"I'm going to the Lodging house. I already told you that you stupid scabber."

"What is a perdy young thing like you walking around witout anyone guarding ya?"

"Well I figured that I could go out for lunch and return without being harassed or beaten up, but ever since you started screaming my name, I don't think that's a possibility."

"You little dirty whore." He harshly whispered as he pushed me upon the ground. Many people turned around but never helped, since the clothes we were wearing looked like rags. I slowly stood up and stared at him. Not believing that he hadn't changed.

"Why Lion?" He looked at me puzzled.

"Why what?"

"Out of all the girls in all of New York, did ya have to go and pick on me?"

"Well dats an easy answer. Yer the little sister of Brooklyn."

"But you didn't know that when we started dating."

"When we started dating, I saw youse as a scabber wit money. A person who could pay for me lunch."

"So basically you used me."

"Yea, but den Ise got to know ya and got all lovey dovey. But now, its nothing more then possesion. And I want you."

"That's how we broke up. You wanted too much of me." I took his hands in mine, believing I could change him. "I loved you. And then you hurt me. The bad hurt." I sighed and let go of his hands. "Why couldn't you look inside you and change. Only if you were better."

"Whyse do ya gotta get so soapy on me?" He said as he leaned on one foot.

"Cause Lion, I care. I don't want you hurting. I don't want anyone your dating to hurt. I don't want the people I love to hurt inside. Do you get it?"

"I want you." He whispered.

"But you don't love me. And that's the difference between wants and love." I turned around and walked in the direction of the Lodging House. Maybe I hadn't changed his mind, but at least I told him how I felt. And this time it was genuine.

By the time I got back to the Lodging House; Spot was back. He stood on the front steps and smoking a cigarette. I can't even remember the amount of times that I told him to quit, but of course he never listened. He looked at me with puzzlement and swiftly walked towards me.

"Where yas been?"

"What? No hello to me? Boy, we need to work on your manners." I said as I walked past him and up the steps with him following.

"Hello Bridget. Now tell me, where have yas been?"

"Well." I said as I walked up the stairs to my room. "First, I went to lunch. It was delicious. I had soup and a nice, cold, refreshing drink. Then I bumped into Lion. Oh what a dear." I said with a fake british accent. "We had a nice conversation and then I quickly arrived here to greet my dear ol' brother." I quickly walked into my room and sat on my bed.

"What has gotten into youse?"

"What do you mean?"

"Youse left a broken-hearted Blink in Manhattan. Yer talking bout Lion like he's a good friend. And now, yer acting like nothing in this world is wrong."

"What do you want from me Spot? You want to know why Blinks pretending to have a broken heart? Because I slept with him. I love the kid and the morning I wake up, he already left. And the reason why I'm talking about Lion like he's a good friend because I don't know what to do. I've lost my mind."

"Woah Bridges." Spot came and sat next to me on the bed and put his arm around me.

"Whyse have you lost yer mind?"

"I don't think I can live anymore. I don't feel like I belong. I mean, **is there a reason to live**?" I looked at Spot and he put his hand down and had this look of deep concentration on his face.

Don't forget to review!


	15. Worry About it Later

So, I havent' updated in awhile. And I'm sooooooooooooo sorry. Senior year is being a pain in my rear end and I just want it to end. I'm promising that I'll finish this story….don't know how, but I will.

Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Review it!

Sami

----------------------------------------------------

Spot took me back to the Lodging House and sat me down on my bed that still hasn't been removed from his room.

"So tell me, what happened?" Spot asked after a couple minutes and kneeled in front of me, looking up at me with those puppy eyes.

"I love him so much Spot." A tear slipped down my cheek. "I didn't want to get hurt. But when I woke up, and he wasn't there, I could feel my heartbreak, literally."

"Maybe hes went out to sell some papes."

"I don't think so. I wouldn't want to wake up next to me either. I just," I looked at Spot, "want someone to love me. Is that so much to ask." I finished as I choked back a sob.

"I tink youse need to get some food in ya, change into different clothes, a nice hot bath, and some good sleep. I'll have Tank come helps ya." He stood up and headed for the door. "And Bridget?" I looked up at him. "Blink does love you." And with that he left the room.

I gave a small smile at that and asked Tank to help me get the bath ready. I stayed in there until my whole body was pruney, which wasn't a nice sight at all. I changed into some clothes and had Tank escort me to the nearest restaurant without saying a word. Once we sat in a both he broke the silence.

"So Bridges, whats going on?"

"Not much Tank. Just thinking where my life is going to lead."

"And wheres do ya want it to lead to?"

"I want to start a family with a man that I'll love for forever and a day." I bowed my head and watched my hands fumble with each other. "I want my heart to be one again, and not in the shattered pieces it is today."

"What happened to yer heart dat made it shatter baby cakes?"

"Eh, loved a guy who didn't love me back. Made a mistake, and now I have to suffer the consequences."

"This doesn't have to deal with Blink, now does it?" Tank asked as he lifted my chin up so that our eyes were at each others level.

" I love him Tank." A tear slipped down and Tank wiped it away with his thumb.

"Ahhh Bridges. You foolish little girl." He chuckled and shook his head. "The boy is head over heels for you. How can you be so blind to see that?"

"He left me in the morning, no note, no nothing. How could he love me?"

"You know what, I saw this boy at the flower cart at the same time you arrived here. And I believe it was my main man Blink who was buying those flowers."

"You lie." I whispered, not being able to accept it.

"Bridges, youse can't live day after day like this. You have to take a risk, live a little, don't let the ones you love run away. Youse can't be the one to run away just because youse have a remarkable man in front of you that would be willing to make youse happy. Even if it could end in heartbreak, its better then to love then to never love at all."

"So what do you think I should do? I screwed up so badly."

"Go talk to him. Listen to him. Listen to yer heart. Follow yer heart. If it feels right, go wit it." I smiled at him and got up, walked over to him, kissed him on the cheek and headed out the door. I went back to the Lodging House to change into some better clothing and tell my brother what my decision was.

I walked up the stairs and straight to my bed and changed into a nice skirt and white top. I was finishing with my hair when a knock came to the door.

"Who is it?" I asked sweetly.

"Blink, can wese talk?" I stared open-mouthed at the door and dropped my brush. I quickly picked it up and ran to my bed and shoved all my clothes off to the other side. And then sat down and straightened my skirt.

"Yea, come in." I said with a high pitched squeak. **So I guess I was nervous. **Blink walked in with his hands in his pockets and stood in front of me.

"You can sit down." I said as I scooted over and let him make himself comfortable. I folded my legs pretzel style and faced him. "I need to talk to you too."

"You look all dolled up. Were you going out on a date?"

"No, I was going to come visit you." A small smile replaced his frown as I said that. After a couple of minutes his smile disappeared and he looked right at me.

"Where were ya in da morning? I came back and you weren't there."

"You left me," I looked down. "I didn't know what to think or to do. And it wasn't until I talked to Tank that I realized how immature I was about this whole thing."

"Immature?"

"If it was just sex, then its perfectly fine. I knew what I was getting myself into. It doesn't mean we still can't be friends."

"And what if it was more den sex?" Blink asked.

"I was scared. I didn't want to get hurt, so I hurt myself before you could. I thought of the worst scenario. I love you….and I, well I don't know what to do." Blink reached over and held my hands in his. He then proceeded to kiss each hand and then each palm.

"I went out to get you flowers. When Ise came back, my heart dropped when Ise found the bed empty. Ise didn't want it to be just sex. I want youse, all of youse. Call me selfish, but Ise want you for myself."

"Really?" I smiled as a one single tear fell down my face.

"Yes, really. Dats if youse'll have me."

I smiled and looked up at him, seeing the hope shining in his eye. "Theres nothing that would make me happier." Blink smiled back and pulled me in for a bone-melting kiss.

**I'll worry about tomorrow later….right now, its only me and him. And that's how I want it to be forever.**


	16. Authors Note Read please

Authors Note:

I'm not going to be adding to this story. I think its perfect the way it is. Love prevails. It wins every time. Or that's what I believe.

So here's my advice….take chances, don't doubt the ones you love, risk your heart…its better than living a life of "What if"s

Thank you for all the reviews.

Being my main support when I was having a tough time all those years ago.

With much love,

Sami….and my newsie muses :P


End file.
